warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
My Fight
MY FIGHT Episode Ten, Season One, of Rise. Enjoy <3 A special shoutout to Rainy for being the greatest friend ever and being the greatest supporter of Rise :) Here's a happy episode for you <3 My Fight The damage is incredible. The wolves had take down an entire section of the Coalition camp and blood is everywhere. I stand outside of my den, taking it all in. I can only imagine what the rest of the territory must look like. Terran stands next to me, his tail tentatively wrapped around me. “We should go help,” he reminds me, though again, we don’t move. “I can’t believe this is happening,” tears fill my eyes, “the only struggle I knew was feeding my sisters.” Terran doesn’t speak for a long time. “It used to be like that for Karina and I also,” the white tom gives a soft sigh, “but times change, and we must change with it.” I glance up at him and he gently nudges me forward, “Let’s help them clean up this mess.” And we do. We clear away all the fallen branches and help dust up the sand to cover and erase all signs of the blood and fighting. The wall takes longer to fix, but we manage to erect a makeshift wall in its place until we can add more onto it to fortify the wall once more. Amberstar calls for more reinforcements, and we thicken the walls as well as double the guards. By the end of the day, I’m exhausted. Despite all our work, the camp still looks like a mess. For one thing, the cats in the camp are all ragged and torn up from the invasion. It’s going to take us a long time to heal. Terran and Karina are sharing my den with my sisters, as they aren’t considered enemies of the Coalition anymore. Jewel is leaning against my flank, staring out at the debris with me. “Bryce, are we ever going to go home?” I glance down at her in surprise. “Home?” I echo. “Yeah, you know,” Jewel glances up at me, “the Twolegplace. Where we used to live.” I hesitate. Her blue eyes are so sincere, so full of hope. I don’t know what to say. “Jewel,” I lean down so I’m eye to eye with my five moon old sister, “The Coalition needs help fighting the Vipers, and I have something I want to do here: fight the Vipers. I’m not sure the Twolegplace is our home anymore.” “Are we staying here?” I straighten my back and glance at the broken branches and strewn leaves. “I don’t know, Jewel, I really don’t.” ~ Nightshadow seems to be doing okay. Flameshadow says he hasn’t woken up yet but his condition is quite stable and Flameshadow thinks he’ll recover in at most a moon. Feathershine is worried sick about him but Applepaw seems as cheerful as ever, if not more. “I’m sure he’ll be fine,” she reminds us, “Nightshadow is strong.” “Mentally or physically?” Emerald challenges, flicking her stubby gray tail, “He seems pretty skinny to me.” “Mentally then,” Applepaw says decisively, “does it matter?” Jewel thinks that one over, “But if he was only mentally strong, will that help with his wolf bite? I mean it’s a physical wound, not a mental one.” My sister stops there but I know what we’re all thinking. Shadeflower would need a very strong mentality to face her challenges. “Nightshadow is strong on the outside too,” I dismiss, trying to reassure Feathershine, “even Flameshadow says he’ll make it.” “That’s what all medics say,” Karina scoffs, from where she lays in her nest. Terran flicks her with his tail and the dark gray she-cat rolls her eyes. “Okay, I’m sorry. That Flameshadow tom seems very honest, not like those medics we had back in the Vipers.” When Feathershine continues to look unconvinced, Terran gazes at her with calm eyes. “I’ve seen cats with worse injuries coming from a wolf. They’ve always pulled through. Flameshadow will make sure Nightshadow pulls through too.” “Thanks,” Feathershine says gratefully, “I’m really thankful for your support.” I press my pelt against hers. “Of course,” Emerald pipes up, “that’s what friends are for!” “You’re a little young to be considering being apart of this,” I laugh, nudging my sisters to their rest, “it’s past your bed time! You should both be asleep by now.” Jewel tugs Emerald to their nest, where they curl up immediately. Terran stands and lays next to them, whispering soft words to the two of them to help them fall asleep. I find myself smiling at the scene. Terran would be good with kits. “Are you guys staying for good?” I direct my question at Karina and Terran, “To help the Coalition fight against the Vipers I mean.” “Yeah,” Karina replies first, “it seems like the right thing to do.” “Are you?” Terran asks softly, his eyes watching my two sisters. I had no answer to that. ~ After my sisters fell asleep, Terran came to sit outside with me. Above our heads, the night sky was filled with glittering stars, which shown down on us. The moon cast its moonlight over Terran’s fur, making it glow. His eyes never paled despite the light. “Are you alright?” Terran leans in, his scent washing over me, “You look a bit tense and worried.” “It’s just the recent battle and how it turned out,” I murmur, “I don’t really know what to do. I was so sure I wanted to go home after I sorted out a few problems with the Vipers, but is that what I really want?” “What do you want?” It takes me awhile to answer that question. “I don’t want anything,” I say slowly, “other than my sisters’ safety. But I’m not too sure the Twolegplace is safe anymore, and I can’t leave without Ruby.” Terran leans his head back and glances up at the stars. “The Clan cats say that our destiny is written in the stars. Perhaps you can find what you want up there.” I glance up too and stare intently at the tiny dots of light in the inky sky. “I see thousand of different memories and lights filling the sky, but nothing that shows me what I have to face up ahead,” I say finally. “I see a life full of life and laughter, full of dreams that come true,” Terran glances back down and smiles, “you just have to look for it, that’s all.” “Thanks for watching my sisters all these times,” I lean against him, unsure what else to do. Terran relaxes and wraps his tail around me. “No problem,” he purrs, “it was a pleasure.” “The kits adore you. I bet Ruby would have loved you too, though she was always more difficult.” Terran’s breath is soft against my cheek. “Tell me about your family.” I take a shaky breath, not sure if I want to touch upon that part of my history again. But Terran makes everything feel safe. I want to tell him, to let it out before I drown in it myself instead. “Jewel was the intelligent one. She’s so perspective and she’s always like my inner voice. She knows exactly what goes on with me, and I don’t think I’ve ever been able to hide a thing from her. I worry about her the most here, because it must be so overwhelming to her. She’s always been so quiet and reserved; I think I really reflect on her. “Emerald was the runt of the litter, and she still is. She’s tiny for her age and Ruby actually used to bully her for that. That’s why I say you’d be good for Ruby. She could learn from your passionate spirit. Emerald was sweet and she loved to have her say in everything. She still does I guess, but it’s less now that she’s nearly six moon old. “Ruby was the difficult one. She was the strongest of the three of them and despite her size, she’s the middle one. Jewel beat her in intelligence while Emerald was just the favorite. She hated being the last one in everything, so she brought herself up using strength. She used to push around Emerald just for the fun of knowing she was better. Jewel never played around with the other two, so Ruby just stopped talking to Jewel entirely. I wish I paid her more attention though…” I would have guessed that Terran would be uninterested but he certainly seems awake. “That’s a cute little squad you have.” I smile slightly and close my eyes. “Those days are long gone.” Terran looks almost wistful. “They are,” he agrees. “Tell me about your family.” The white tom doesn’t speak for a long time and for a moment I think he’s not going to open up and tell me. “Karina wasn’t always so quick to explode,” he admits, “she was calmer, but she was always quick to jump into a situation, regardless of the costs.” “Karina seems really protective of you.” Terran laughs. “She’s very protective of me. She’s always been to be honest. It got worse when our mother died and our only option was trying to find our father.” “Have you?” I ask softly, glancing up at him. “No,” Terran shakes his head ruefully, “but it didn’t bother us that much. We had a home, and that’s all we could have ever asked for.” “You have a home here,” I murmur softly, closing my eyes again. I don’t open my eyes, but I can practically feel his smile. “Yes,” he exhales and I feel his chest against my flank, “yes I do.” ~ I breathe in my sisters’ sweet scents and find myself watching Terran as he curls up in his nest to sleep. He opens his brilliant blue eyes and catch me watching him. “You alright?” He asks softly, making his way towards me. I make a space so he can sleep next to me. “Fine,” I smile, “just thinking.” “About what?” “About home and what we were talking about outside.” I find myself closing my eyes, remembering the smoke-filled air and the struggles to find prey in a competitive society. Would my sisters really be happy there? “And?” “And I think I know the answer to the question you asked me.” Terran doesn’t say anything, so I assume he remembers our conversation. I take a moment to gather my thoughts. Terran’s breath is the only thing that disturbs the night’s silence. “I’m staying,” I say firmly, “I’m staying until the Vipers are defeated and after that, I’m staying here for good.” I can feel Terran’s purr. “It’s my fight,” I whisper as I close my eyes to sleep. “It’s my fight too.” The End. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Rise